1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular jack, and particularly to a modular jack having an improved grounding plate so as to ensure a reliable signal transmission especially occurred in high speed.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,641, issued to Sakamoto on Dec. 3, 1991, discloses a modular jack assembly in which a choke coil and terminals are soldered to an internal circuit board. This internal circuit board subassembly is then encased in an insulative housing. The insulative housing comprises a base, a lid and two internal chambers. The internal circuit board subassembly is mounted in one chamber which is separated by a separator from the other chamber adapted to receive a plug connector. The lid is attached to encase the internal circuit board subassembly. As suggested by Sakamoto, the electronic parts needed in high speed application are mounted onto an internal circuit board first to become a subassembly. Additional ground connection is needed in high speed application. More electronic components should be mounted onto the board and some of them need ground.
Hence, an improved modular jack is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a modular jack having a magnetic module with a grounding plate received therein so as to provide a reliable signal transmission.
A modular jack in accordance with the present invention comprises an insulative housing defining a cavity for receiving a plug connector, a conductive shield substantially surrounding the insulative housing and a module assembly received in the cavity of the insulative housing. The module assembly comprises a magnetic module, a first printed circuit board (PCB), a second PCB and a grounding plate. A contact array is soldered to the first PCB. The first PCB is attached on a bottom wall of the magnetic module. The second PCB carries capacitors and resistors and a pair of light emitting diodes (LEDs) soldered on a front portion thereof. The second PCB is attached on a top wall of the magnetic module. The magnetic module defines a passage and the grounding plate has a flat portion received therein.